Don't get your redhead high
by GoodEnough96
Summary: Bechloe short one-shot! What happens when Beca make Chloe smoke a joint? Read to find out! I hope you guys will like it. Feel free to review. It always makes my day! I do not own any of the characters.


''Ohh God, it's so good'' Chloe said as she was laying down, sunbathing on foredeck of their rented yacht. She had her blue swimsuit on. Beca was in cockpit, but after few seconds she went to the front of the boat.

'' Yeah, it's not bad'' She said and looked down, at her wife. Her eyes went wide when she saw that Chloe took her top off. She was staring at her perfect, round breasts.

'' You're staring'' Chloe mumbled, her eyes still closed.

'' Come here weirdo'' she added and reached out her hand for Beca. Beca complied and lied beside her wife. Few seconds later she leaned and kissed Chloe on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. During the kiss Chloe reached behind Beca's back and gently pulled her top strips open. Beca got up and sat on redhead thighs and Chloe leaned forward licking her beautiful breasts. Beca was now powerless as Chloe took her breasts in her hands and began to kiss the hard nipples both on her left and her right. Redhead controlled the pace sending waves of passion through her wives body.

"Wait'' Beca whispered.

''How about giving you some pleasure" she added and Chloe moaned. She pushed her wife on the back and leaned to kiss her gently. Kissing her way down to hem of Chloe's panties she pulled them off of her wives long, slim legs. Now she was completely naked. Beca took Chloe's tits into her mouth and began to suck them. Few seconds later she went down to redhead's pussy and began to lick it. Chloe was enjoying this moment pulling Beca closer to her core by her hair. She was screaming with delight as Beca became more bold and aggressive with her licking and biting her clit.

"Fuck Beca, keep it up" Chloe screamed, griping brunette's hair harder.

"I am baby, I am" Beca replied.

"My god, I'm cumming!" Chloe shouted as had come in a violent manner. The sensations inside of her were reaching full climax as cum juice leaked out of her pussy and splattered all over the deck and on Beca's face and chest. They both took breathers as they collected their sweaty bodies following that moment of sexual pleasure lying beside each other.

"Well, did you like it?" Beca asked.

"I loved it'' Chloe answered kissing brunette shoulder gently. She slid her hand down brunette stoned, pale stomach to her panties. She started circling her clit through thin material, not stopping open mouth kisses on Beca's neck and shoulders. Beca preceded to remove her bottoms and Chloe knelt down between brunette's legs. They were completely nude now as Beca experienced the soft and gentle licking on her pussy.

"My god, baby" Beca gasped.

"You're so talented, so sexy, so gentle. You really know how to make ugly woman like me feel so special" She added and looked between her legs, in Chloe's eyes.

"Well, thank you babe'' Chloe smirked gently biting Beca's clit, then soothing it with her tongue.

"You know sweetheart, when I saw you for the very first time I was hoping that you would take me back to your dorm. You are the most beautiful and sexiest person I've ever been with. Don't ever say you're ugly" Chloe said firmly looking into Beca's green eyes.

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Mhmm" Redhead hummed focusing on pleasuring her wife the best she could. She continued to lick slowly and gently. She took Beca's left boob in her hand and kneaded it gently. Beca was getting hotter by the minute as her pussy felt the incredible work of Chloe's tongue. She gasped when Chloe pushed finger inside her pussy. Soon, brunette began to feel the sensation of cumming .

"Oh my… Chlo" Beca yelled.

"I'm going to cum.. Ahhhhh" Beca was cumming in such a way that her screams were heard all over the empty ocean. She let out a loud moan as Chloe aggressively kept using her hands to give her a sensation she would always remember.

"How did it feel?" Redhead asked when Beca finally went down her high. They laid hugging each other. Their sweaty, naked bodies together in a beautiful embrace.

"Just fine" Beca answered.

''Just fine? That was just fine?'' Chloe said surprised and looked at her wife.

'' Yep'' Beca said and kissed corner of Chloe's mouth. ' I'll fucking show you just fine' redhead thought and roughly pushed her wife on her back, straddling her thighs. Their kiss was wild and passionate. It was a kiss that meant not just the climax of great sex but also it showed how much love and passion they still have for each other. Beca opened her eyes as she pulled back to look at Chloe.

''What are you thinking about?'' She asked rising her eyebrows.

''About my job'' Chloe said simply.

''Really? You're fucking with me and thinking about teaching?! Is it revenge about ' just fine'?'' Beca pouted.

'' Well… Yes?'' Chloe said hesitantly as her hands slid around Beca waist slowly, pulling brunette closer to her, causing their nipples to brush gently. Chloe groaned softly, the highlight reflecting off her perfect, full lips widening slightly. The sound made Beca shiver as Chloe hands travelled lower, grasping brunette's ass. A soft gasp escaping redhead's lips as Beca pinned her body against the cold deck.

"Heyy, I want to try something..." Beca said, taking a little box from her bag lying beside them. She opened it and took slim paper tube. Then she put in into her mouth and lit up other end of it. She inhaled long breath. Chloe waited patiently for her to exhale and finish what she was doing, but she reached forward and pulled Beca further into her laps, pressing her lips to Beca's and breathing the smoke out slowly. It surprised her at first, Chloe wasn't fan of smoking, but now she inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds before letting it out in a white cloud.

Brunette laughed and Chloe smiled taking the joint, taking a few puffs and leaning over Beca to do the same. When Beca wanted to give it to Chloe again she didn't accept it. Instead, she kissed her wife, long and hard. They breathed out after a few seconds, watching each other eyes. She had Beca sitting on her laps facing her. She grinned, almost triumphantly, and stubbed out the joint, placing it on top of the empty box, flipping Beca back roughly and pinning her arms above my head.

Beca's eyes widened with surprise. Chloe chuckled darkly as she shifted one of brunette's arms over the other one, pinning them both with one hand and tracing her fingertips against Beca's nipple.

"Turn over" She said firmly. When Beca complied Chloe forced her arms between her legs, pulling them apart, leaving Beca fully exposed. Beca moaned to herself and threw her head back when Chloe positioned herself underneath her, catching brunette by surprise as she pulled down on her hips, thrusting her tongue up eagerly inside Beca's aching core. Brunette moaned loudly and squeezed her eyes shut. Chloe worked her tongue furiously in and out, sliding her hands up her wife's body and caressing her breasts again. She panted as redhead toyed around her throbbing clit, sucking softly and flicking it hard up and down but needed something inside of her badly. She moaned and shivered, squirming, but Chloe held her in place, teasing her with each slow glide of her expert tongue in Beca's wet core. She stopped for a moment, then continued her assault on Beca's clit, biting, sucking and swirling her tongue around it lazily. Beca gasped as she felt Chloe's fingers pushed their way into her warm depths. Chloe had stopped playing for now as she pushed her fingers fast , twisting it slightly and coating them with a generous amount of her wife's juices, slowly pushing them deeper, inch by inch. Beca moaned and tried to relax as Chloe entered her and finally she felt full. She whined lightly as her muscles tightened around Chloe's fingers, her tongue meeting eagerly with her clit again. She was entering her with a sharp thrusts of her hand causing Beca's body to shudder with delight.

"You like that baby?" Chloe whispered in a low voice, Beca could feel her hot breath against her core.

Instead giving answer she shivered again, breathlessly managing to moan out a soft 'yes'. Without a word, Chloe lips locked around her clit, her tongue swirling around it in a small 'o' shape as she pulled her fingers out agonizingly slowly. Beca cried out in pleasure as she pushed deep inside her again, lingering there for a moment, then pulling out again. She worked into a torturing rhythm, pushing and pulling her fingers in and out, making brunette shudder with each thrust, but she kept her tongue playing flawlessly around her clit. Few seconds later Beca came hard on Chloe's fingers. When she came down from her high, Chloe pulled out of her licking her fingers clean. Chloe turned Beca body to her side to face her wife. She wrapped her arms around Beca's numb body and pulled her close against her.

'' Don't make me high again or I will accidentally kill you with your climax'' Chloe smirked kissing her wife's temple and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
